New Hope
by ClaudoCameForTheTea
Summary: Eren x Levi Modern AU! An accident leads to Eren Jaeger moving in with Levi Rivaille, a family friend. As the days pass, Eren realizes that gratitude might not be all he feels towards Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first piece of fanfiction that I've written in quite a long while.

**Chapter 1**

Levi undid the black tie from around his neck, hanging it on the back of his couch. Slipping off his jacket, he hung it up and made his way to his kitchen. He was just about to fill the tea kettle up when a soft knocking came from the door. The male ignored it, thinking whoever was there had the wrong apartment number. When the knocking grew louder, and more constant, Levi sighed and went to go answer the door.

After checking through the tiny peephole on the door, Levi was surprised at who stood there. He unlocked the door, opening it to look at the dark hair male that stood before him. As Eren Jaeger stood there and shook, Levi looked the male over. The boy's arms were covered in small scratch marks that were bleeding, and not to mention his clothes were filthy.

"Eren, what are you doing here? And what happened?" Levi asked, returning his eyes to the boys face.

"Levi.. I.. I messed up.." Eren stuttered out, his voice cracking.

"How exactly did you 'mess up' Eren? Why are you covered in scratches?" Levi questioned, stepping aside so that Eren could walk in. The male knew that whatever had happened had dazed Eren, so he had to softly nudge the male into the small apartment. Leading him to a leather chair, Levi sat Eren down so he could look at his arms.

"Jaeger, start talking. I want a full explanation of what exactly happened," Levi said, snapping his fingers in front of the male's face, causing Eren to jump slightly.

"I.. I don't want to talk about it right now.." Eren's voice was weak, and Levi glanced up at him. He could see that the male's eyes were glazed over in.. Worry? Thought? Confusion? Levi couldn't tell.

Standing up, the male sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of the male's face once again to break him from his train of thought. Eren's attention snapped to Levi, and he looked up at him.

"We need to get you cleaned up. You're dirtying up my chair, and I'm not very fond of that."

Levi's tone didn't surprise Eren at all. He had known Levi for a while now, say about two months, and his attitude was always the same towards him. The brown haired boy had gotten use to being referred to as "brat", and other names that Levi always threw at him. Eren never fully understood why Levi was so much of a clean freak, but he could never bring himself to ask.

As Eren followed Levi into the bathroom to clean his arms, he looked around the apartment that he knew like the back of his hand. No photo frames hung on the plain white walls, and Eren was pretty sure that there wasn't one speck of dirt on Levi's hardwood floor.

Upon reaching the bathroom, a few drops of blood hit the floor. Levi's eyes narrowed, and Eren was almost sent into a panic. He knew that Levi would make a deal about this even if he was injured.

"Oh.. I.. I can clean this up!" Eren said, looking around for something to wipe up the blood. Because of his panic state, more blood began dripping to the floor, and Levi grabbed the sleeve of Eren's shirt to keep him from moving.

"Jaeger, I suggest you calm down, or you're going to be wiping the blood off with your face," Levi growled softly before completely pulling the male into the bathroom. "Now, sit down and stay there until I clean this up."

Eren watched as Levi walked off, before looking down at his own arms. He hadn't noticed how much he was bleeding, or how dirty his clothes were. "No wonder Levi isn't very happy.. I'm filthy." Eren thought to himself, before looking up. He hadn't noticed that Levi was on his hands and knees, a spray bottle in one hand and a small washcloth in the other. Watching as the other scrubbed the floor, Eren opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Levi.  
"Don't you dare say you're sorry. This was an accident, I know."

After scrubbing the floor for at least a good minute, Levi got up and walked over to where Eren sat. He opened a small cabinet above the sink, pulling out a white first aid kit. He made a motion for Eren to hold his arms out, and when the boy shook his head, an annoyed sighed escaped from him.

"Eren, do it. We need to clean you up," Levi said, setting the kit on the counter, opening it. Eren kept his arms close for a few minutes before slowly extending them. The older male carefully took one of the boy's wrists, wiping away the running blood gently with a wet cloth.

"Care to explain how this happened?" Grey eyes met turquoise ones before they shifted away.

Levi took the other wrist, doing the same as he waited for Eren to tell his story. There was silence for a few minutes before Eren's mouth opened.

"I don't really know where to begin, Levi," he said softly, slightly shifting from his perch on the edge of the bathtub."

"Just tell it to me the best you can," Levi's voice was soft as he took out cotton balls and rubbing alcohol to rub on the smaller cuts. Eren nodded his head, biting his bottom lip gently. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, causing Levi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Eren, what the hell happ-" Levi was cut off by Eren's next words.

"There was a car accident. Nearly everyone died, Levi.. Everyone but me and Mikasa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Eren broke down into tears. Levi's eyes grew wide by the boy's sudden out burst. Eren's body shook as he cried, pulling his hands free from the others grasp and hiding his face in them.

Levi sat there as the boy sobbed. He didn't know if he should comfort the boy or continue to care for his wounds. Deciding to do both, Levi gently tugged the male's arms away from his face, once again wiping away the blood that had appeared on the cuts again. At the same time, Levi spoke in a hushed tone.

"Eren, can you explain to me what exactly happened?" He asked him, pulling out bandages to wrap the males arm with. Eren still had tears running down his cheeks, and when he opened his mouth to speak, only a choked sob came out. Nodding his head to shush the male, Levi simply wrapped the bandages around Eren's arm.

"Alright, alright, I understand," Levi said, finishing up treating the other and closing the first aid kit. He returned the first aid kit to where it belonged, before it hit him. If Eren had been in a car accident, why was he here in his bathroom?

"Eren, why are you here? You should be at a hospital."

The words were meant to be soft, but came out with a slight harsh tone to them. Eren sniffled and looked at Levi, his bottom lip still quivering before looking away. The black haired male narrowed his grey eyes at the other, grabbing his chin and tilting his head so that Eren was looking directly at him.

"Eren, I swear to God if you don't tell me, I'll make you scrub my entire house floor, with a toothbrush," Levi growled, causing Eren's eyes to grow wide. Keeping the male's chin in his grasp, Levi waited until the other began to explain himself.

"Levi.. It all happened so fast. One second my mom, dad, Mikasa and me were laughing, and the next, everything started to hurt. Someone was screaming, I don't know who.. Me? Mikasa? Some innocent bystander? I have no idea. All I could remember was I was in pain," Eren mumbled softly, sniffling, "I don't know if there was another car involved, everything was so blurry when the ambulance arrived. Lights were flashing, everything was so bright, my entire body ached.

When they finally got me away from the car, I.. Oh my God Levi.. I watched them pull out my mom's body.. It was horrible, Levi.. She didn't deserve to go like that," Eren's eyes began watering again and he quickly wiped at them, "Mikasa, they were holding her down while she screamed. I was in shock, and I didn't know what else to do, so I just ran. I got up and ran. I heard Mikasa screaming my name, but I kept running. I ran, and ran.. And well, I ended up here."

When Eren had finished his story, Levi's face was completely written with a mixture of emotions. He didn't understand why Eren ran to him of all people. Even Eren's friend, Armin Arlert would have been a better choice then Levi himself. The male was thinking of something to say before Eren spoke up again.

"I don't want to go to a hospital right now, Levi. I really don't. I just want to stay here and be with you."

The words were spoken soft, and Levi was taken back. His grey eyes softened, and he simply nodded his head.

"Alright, Jaeger. But, I'll be keeping an eye on you. I don't need your death on my hands," Levi replied, letting go of the male's face. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. 9:55 it read. Five minutes before the ten p.m. nightly news.

"C'mon. Let's go watch the news. I want to hear if there's anything about the new cleaning items that are to be released soon," Levi shot a glance down at the male, watched as he was answered with a nod. As Eren stood up, Levi watched him carefully, prepared to catch him if his legs couldn't hold him up.

Leaving the bathroom, the two of them made their way back to the living room. Eren sat himself on the leather chair that he sat on before, and Levi sat on the couch. He turned the T.V. on, flipping through the channels before landing on the news.

"Breaking News. There was a head on collision on the highway outside of town. Two were declared dead on the spot, one injured, and one missing. Here's Judy Rose with more on this story."

By the time the screen changed to the news reporter, Eren's face had paled. Levi scooted himself off the couch, bending down by the chair Eren was seated at. "T-Two people dead..? I don't understand," Eren shook as he spoke, eyes locked on the screen. Levi silently took the male's hand, giving it a small squeeze before a small gasp escaped the boy. "Oh my God.. That's Marco Bodt's car."


End file.
